The invention relates to a musical instrument stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a musical instrument stand which can be easily detached.
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional musical instrument stand has a lower rod 12 and three legs connected by a four-way joint 13. An upper rod 11 is inserted in the lower rod 12. An upper U-shaped fork 111 extends from an upper end of the upper rod 11. A transverse pipe connects the lower rod 12. A lower U-shaped fork 121 is inserted in the transverse pipe. Since the upper rod 11 is inserted in the lower rod 12 only, the two rods 11 and 12 are not fastened tightly. The upper rod 11 may fall down after a long period of usage. Furthermore, the conventional musical instrument stand utilizes only three points to touch the ground. Thus the three legs cannot support the conventional musical instrument stand stably. The U-shaped fork 121 will occupy a large area after it is detached.